There have been various types of technologies, automated or manual, for annotating information in a document with appropriate names. For example, there are automatic technologies that locate information from a single site, analyze and annotate the located information from the single site. Then the whole process is repeated again for a second web site. However, these automated technologies result in different names being used for the same type of fields because, they use hints in the web site to determine the names. For example, one web site may refer to one type of field as a user, another web site may refer to the same type of field as an author, and a third web site may refer to the same type of field as a poster. In another example, one web site may refer to a field as a title and another web site may refer to the same type of field as a subject.
There are also technologies that rely on manual processes. For example, a person may manually look at a web site and find a link to the author's web page and another link to the author's name.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.